Caspian book 3: The Siege of Camp Half Blood
by AFincorporated
Summary: Caspian and Ella are looking forward to finishing an entire year at school. Suddenly things so very very wrong and throw the friends back into danger. They return to CHB, only to find that things are even worse then they thought. The dynamic duo must work together again on another quest, to battle the forces of Tartarus for the survival of them and their friends. SEQUEL ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, this is F of AFincorporated. I do not own any characters from the PJO or HoO series's. **

**ATTENTION, IMPORTANT****: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "CASPIAN DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON" AND "CASPIAN BOOK 2: THE BATTLE OF ECHIDNA". READ THOSE FAN FICTIONS BEFORE THIS ONE OR YOU WILL BE SUPER CONFUSED!**

**Casper's POV~**

I opened my eyes and sighed. It was still three days to the last day of school, and I had a math test today. I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom of my dorm. I glanced in the mirror as I ran my fingers through my black hair, making it stand up more then it already did. I had recently cut it short to my ears, with the front long to my shoulder. There was bags under my sea-green eyes.

I dressed in camo cargo pants, black tank top, and denim jacket. I hesitated, then pulled open a small drawer built into the headboard of my bed, taking out a golden chain necklace. It had four gold charms on it; a javelin, a sword, a dagger, and a shield. It was a gift from my father, Poseidon, the god of the seas. The necklace was magic, and could change those tiny charms into actual weapons.

Oh yeah. I'm a demigod, which means one of my parents is a greek god. My names Caspian.

I pulled on my sneakers and yawned. I had to tiptoe again to avoid waking my roommate and best friend, Ella. She was still snoring away, long blond hair spread over her pillow like the princess in a fairy tale. There was streaks of red and blue in it. Her twin brother, Biron, was my boyfriend. He was tall, a few inches taller then me, with the same blond hair and blue eyes as his sister. They were both children of Hermes.

I sighed in anticipation of seeing him and my brothers in three days when the school year ended and I went to camp half blood. I couldn't wait.

I lifted my messenger bag off the floor and was about to go when Ella sat up. "Time to go? Just a sec." She said, stumbling into the wall a couple of times before waking up fully and getting dressed. She put her hair in a ponytail and wore a white t-shirt, boots, and jeans with tears on the knees.

We walked down the hall, past other dorm rooms to the cafeteria. We had donuts and milkshakes and then headed outside to our first class, latin. The Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter spoke it a lot, so I had thought it a good idea to learn some.

"Cas? Cas?" Ella waved one hand in front of my face, making me jump. "Earth to Cas. Do you read me?"

"Sorry." I said. "Just thinking."

A mischievous grin flitted onto my best friends face. "No doubt thinking about seeing a certain blond boy that may or may not be related to me?" I swatted her on the shoulder.

"I was actually thinking about…. You know, that problem." Ella's face darkened. She knew what I meant. All year, we had been getting reports from camp about monster attacks and weapons being stolen and Tartarus being spotted all over New York. Two summers ago, Tartarus had taken on a physical form and risen to the mortal world. Then last summer he had recruited Echidna and we had gone on another quest to fulfill a prophecy.

"Oh, we can work on that over the summer." Ella waved her hand as the smile returned to her face. "For now, lets just enjoy being normal."

That day at lunch, Ella was going through the process of telling a story she had already told me twice when Jessica Brown approached our table.

I'm seriously dyslexic and Ella is ADHD, neither of which is unusual among demigods. Jessica Brown was a burly tenth grader who loved to rub it in our faces whenever we didn't bow down to her. She had stringy oily brown hair and wore bright orange lipstick like she had just eaten a bunch of Doritos.

"Hey morons." She called. I tensed up. I had tried all year not to lose control. See, as a demigod I have special abilities inherited from my godly parent. A lot of demigods had inherited skills. Ella was the daughter of the god of thieves, so she could pick any lock and hijack cars. My older brother Percy could control the water, and I could control the ground, because Poseidon was the god of earthquakes. I had had some close calls that year, getting to mad or embarrassed and causing little quakes, but nothing anybody else had really thought anything of. I didn't want to break this streak so close to the last day.

"Go away, Jessi." Ella sang. Jessi is what she calls Jessica.

"I heard you two are going to a camp for loser freaks this summer." Jessica crowed.

"What's it to you?" I snapped. "And although somebody with your low cranial capacity might not be able to comprehend it, you're the only freak here." I go out of my way to use extra big words around Jessica.

"Say it again." Jessica growled, grabbing me by the front of my shirt. She was twice my size. "I said, _say it again_." She might not understand what I said, but she knew it was an insult.

"Put her down." Ella said, but one of Jessica's cronies stepped forward and he shut up.

"I said your a freakin moron that smells like bad eggs. Your so ugly babies cry around you." I said angrily. I knew I shouldn't, but Jessica just got under my skin. If I was about to get beat up, I might as well get something out of it.

"Apologize." Jessica spat. She really did have bad breath. "Now."

"Keep dreaming." I spat. Dumb right?

Jessica raised a fist to punch me, but a friendly familiar voice carried all the way across the courtyard.

"Back off, Brown." A pretty blond girl walked over casually. My brother Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth.

"She called me a- a- Say it again." Jessica narrowed her eyes at me.

"A cranially challenged freak?" I suggested helpfully. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Jessica struck, punching me in the nose. I saw stars. If I crossed my eyes, I could see my own nose. It looked crooked to me. "You did not just do that." I growled. The ground started to shake below me. Girl's scattered on the campus, and dove under picnic tables in fear.

"Cas, stop it!" Ella shouted. "Relax!" I tried, honest, but I couldn't stop the shaking. Jessica dropped me and dove under our picnic table. "Lets get out of here!" Ella shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the building and out onto the street, away from the school.

"I can't stop it!" I whimpered. A tree fell somewhere nearby. "You have to knock me out!" She looked shocked.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted. Electrical wire tumbled to the street, a car had to swerve to avoid them.

"Trust me!" I pulled my shield off of my necklace and made her take it.

"Fine!" She slammed it into my head and I crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

**Ella's POV~**

As soon as Cas's eyes rolled up in her head, the shaking stopped. I reattached the shield to her necklace. I pulled Cas down the street to a park just a block away. Thankfully, the new reporters that were gathering didn't see us, or things would have gotten even worse.

There was a large fountain in the park. It wasn't always on, so I sent up a thanks to the gods to see that the chubby babies circling the fountain were pouring water. I laid Cas in the water, and immediately her eyes flew open. Because Cas is a daughter of Poseidon, water heals her and she can breath underwater and not get wet, along with the whole earthquake thing.

"Ow." She said.

I burst into laughter, but quickly pulled myself together. "What was that, Caspian?" I only call her by her real name when I'm pissed, which she knew.

"I couldn't. It was too powerful. I lost control. I'm sorry." She sat up and climbed out of the fountain, perfectly dry.

"We need to go to camp." I said. "So much for graduating."

"We almost made it a whole year." Cas said encouragingly, but I knew she had been looking forwards to an entire year too.

I searched my pockets for a golden drachma. "Got one." I pulled out the emergency coin I keep in my shoe. I tossed it into the spray from the fountain. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." The drachma disappeared. "Show me Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." I knew we should call camp, but Annabeth and Percy would know what to do.

The image in the mist changed to show a young couple walking through the college at Camp Jupiter. There was a blond girl with gray eyes. She was laughing, and holding the hand of a guy that looked a lot like Cas. He had dark hair blown to one side, and sea green eyes, and he looked like Cas because he was her older brother.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Cas called through. They turned, and immediately looked worried. We didn't usually call them unless it was important.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. "Monster attack?"

"Are you guys okay?" Percy asked. "Fire? Earthquake? Tsunami? Hurricane?"

We shook our heads at each. "We're fine, but Cas just totally lost it." I reported. Cas stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well you could have helped."

"I DID help. I knocked you out, didn't I?" Annabeth held up her hands in a stop everything gesture.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" We explained more coherently this time. Jessica Brown, earthquake, fountain.

"This was our last drachma." I told them. "Will you call camp for us?"

"Of course. They can send someone to pick you up. Just wait there until we call back." Percy said. We nodded, and he slashed his hand through the image. It faded. Only a minute later, it reappeared. "Nico will come get you." Percy told us. "Shadow travel is fastest."

At the exact same moment he said that, Nico di Angelo appeared a few feet away, under a shade tree. He seemed to melt out of the shadows. Nico was a son of Hades, god of the underworld. He could summon and control the dead, and shadow travel. At least he _could_ control the dead, until last summer, when the helm of darkness was stolen. The helm of darkness was Hades's crown, that allowed him to control the dead. With the help of Hecate, goddess of magic, Tartarus had stolen it and now used it to control armies of the dead.

"Hi, Nico." Cas said. We had gone on a quest with him last summer.

"Hi. Chiron said to shadow travel you back to camp. What happened here?" He motioned to the downed powerlines and trees, as well as the cracked concrete.

"Earthquake." We said at the same time. Nico nodded.

"Come on then."

As soon as we stepped under the shade tree, we melted down into the shadows. Then we were melting out of the darkness in the basement of the Big House, at camp half blood. We climbed the steps to where Chiron, Biron, and Will Solace were waiting. Nico waved and left with Will.

Biron and Cas spoke quietly to each other. I pretended not to notice that they also held hands. Biron hugged me in greeting, which would have been embarrassing with anyone but my twin brother.

I nodded to Chiron, as did Cas. I was nearly blinded as we walked out into the bright sunlight. It had been cloudy at our school, but was perfectly clear at camp, as always. Dionysus, the god of wine, was sitting impatiently at a card table on the porch.

"Hello, Mr. D." I said. He didn't do anything to acknowledge me, but glared at Biron and Cas until they said the same thing. We sat at the table and he dealt us into the game of Pinochle.

"Caspian, Ella, would you please explain what happened at your school?" Chiron said calmly. Somehow, it didn't sound like a request. Oh yeah, Chiron is a centaur, half horse half man. Probably should have mentioned that. We explained about Jessica and how Cas hadn't been able to stop the earthquake.

I was getting the feeling that Dionysus was listening a lot more intently then he was letting on. "Under the circumstances, I think-" Chiron started. He was interrupted by a chariot landing on the lawn. Several people that I recognized hopped out. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. Frank and Hazel had gone on a quest with us two summers ago, and went to Camp Jupiter, where Percy and Annabeth went to college.

"Hi guys." I waved. Cas did too, but she seemed a little tired. Now her friends were here to hear her get chewed out by Mr. D and Chiron.

They climbed the porch steps, and everyone had to greet everyone, and Hazel and Frank were introduced to Biron, and Cas and Percy had to swap expulsion stories. It was a few minutes before everyone was seated again, and by then Jason, Piper, and Leo had arrived from who-knows-where, and we went through the whole process again.

Finally Mr. D shouted for everyone to shut up, and we all did.

Chiron had just opened his mouth to keep talking, when an explosion came from the edge of camp. Campers rushed around grabbing weapons, Satyrs helping tree spirits put out fires, Naiads panicking in the lake. We leaped to our feet as another explosion came from the other side of camp.

"What now?" I shouted.

"How should we know?" Annabeth shouted back, and we all sprinted off the porch to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- hello, F speaking. I suppose you're all wondering why I've asked you here today. HAH! I've always wanted to say that, or at least type that. Anyhoo, I don't own any characters from the PJO or HoO series's. I really like getting reviews. Also, this chapter will be the first time I write from Biron's POV, so sorry if its not amazing.**

**Biron's POV~**

I pulled out my bow as we ran towards the source of the first explosion. Cas ran to my left, black hair flying behind her, a determined look on her face, green eyes flashing. On my other side, El was also nocking an arrow.

We skidded to a stop with the others at the sight that was waiting for us. The wounded lay everywhere, and the entire Iris cabin was destroyed. Campers struggled to pull survivors from the rubble. The source of both explosions was a huge catapult armed by three drakons. They reloaded, heaving in a huge sphere of bronze and lighting it on fire with a torch. They fired, and I tackled Cas just in time to avoid today's main menu from being Cas a la pancake. It left a crater in the ground where she had just been standing.

"We have to take out that catapult!" Annabeth shouted.

"We can handle it!" Percy and Cas shouted in unison, and the Poseidon kids ran towards the drakons. Normally I would have gone to help Cas, but another catapult was rolling up on the other side of camp, so I went that way with Ella and Piper. The others were busy helping the wounded and stabilizing damaged cabins. Leo shot flames from his hands, welding shut a crack in a metal wall on the Hephaestus cabin. Jason summoned rain to put out a couple of small fires that had started.

We ran at the drakons arming the other catapult. I fired three arrows at once into one's chest and it exploded into dust. Ella did the same. My heart nearly stopped as a drakon stuck out one foot and tripped her. She swore loudly and stabbed it in the eye with an arrow. I breathed a sigh of relief. Piper stabbed at third and slashed the ropes on the catapult so that it couldn't be used. We hurried back through the barrier.

Ella was limping ever so slightly. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just scraped." She said, but the tremor in her voice told me that it wasn't just scraped.

We helped put wounded campers on stretchers and carry them to the infirmary. After a quick check, there was two dead. A daughter of Hecate I didn't know the name of and a son of Ares that had been visiting her in the cabin. Two other Hecate children were seriously injured. All day was spent on damage control. Chiron set up sentries at all corners of the camp, and extra guards at Thalia's Tree.

That night at the camp fire, the flames, which mimicked the campers mood, was a dark violet purple and sometimes flickered to black. We burned the burial shrouds, one purple, one red. A couple of people said a few words, including Chiron. Then Nico said a prayer to his father to let them into Elysium, and lit the shrouds on fire himself.

Cas and I sat next to each other, holding hands. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I was comforted by the knowledge that she was next to me.

Nobody felt like singing, so we just went back to our cabins after that. I kissed Cas goodnight and went to the Hermes cabin with Ella. Tonight, even our older siblings, the Stoll brothers, weren't joking around. I fell asleep immediately, but my dreams were troubled.

I was standing in the middle of camp, but it was in ruins. Collapsed cabins were still flecked with small fires. Ash coated the ground, the trees blackened and burned. The Big House was charred, the windows smashed, glass strewn across the lawn. I walked through camp numbly. As I turned and walked around the ruins of the Poseidon cabin, and what I saw made my heart stop. Cas and Ella lay, dead, on the ground. Hecate stood in front of them, cold cruel smile on her face.

"This will happen, Biron. Do not fight Tartarus and Echidna and I. The gods will fall. Camp half blood will fall. Camp jupiter will fall. And there is nothing you can do to stop it." She nudged Cas's body with her toe. "Pity. You could have made such a cute couple in my court once the gods fell." She sighed. "No matter. You will die in vain with your friends. You have no hope, hero." Suddenly the dream was dissolving.

"Up and at `em sleeping beauty." Ella's cheerful voice came to me, and I opened my eyes.

"I'm up."

"Good. Come on, breakfast and training and then you and Cas have guard duty."

I got up and quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and followed my sister to breakfast. Ella could always tell when something was bothering me. "What's up?"

"This dream I had." I told her about it.

"Don't worry. I have no plans of dying anytime soon." She told me, still cheerful, though the smile on her face now looked mildly forced.

"Sure thing." We waved at Cas and Percy and sat down at the Hermes table. I kind of wished we could sit with them, instead of the loud and crowded Hermes table, just this once. Connor and Travis Stoll were placing bets on which one of them could fit the most sausages in his mouth at once, and it was getting on my nerves. Ella didn't seem to mind, though she gagged when Travis did a victory dance with his mouth still full of sausages.

After breakfast, we went to training. Cas beat me over and over again, and Percy could disarm Ella with one flick of his sword. Guess the wonder twins weren't very good sword fighters.

Everything seemed like a normal morning at camp, but there was an electric tension in the air. Everyone whispered about the day before. People hurried around with weapons and supplies, reinforcing damaged cabins and repairing damaged weapons.

When we were done with that, Cas and I put on our armor and to our turn on sentry duty. I couldn't help but notice how good Cas looked today, in jeans and a black t-shirt. Her black hair was in a ponytail, one braided part left loose. Her green eyes flashed in the sunlight.

We went to our position in the woods, just inside the barrier. She perched on a boulder, and I leaned against it. "It seems so surreal." Cas said suddenly.

"Huh?" I said intelligently. I really liked Cas, but her sharp green eyes and powerful aura made me feel like an idiot sometimes.

"This whole attack on camp. It seems surreal to me. I mean, this is supposed to be a safe place for demigods, right? But three drakons and a catapult can damage us so badly. One minute, we're fine, and then all of a sudden, boom. We have guards at the borders like we're preparing for war."

"I know. I think, in a way, we are preparing for war."

"Comforting." She slid off the boulder and leaned against it next to me.

"You didn't let me finish. We are preparing for war, but its a war we can handle. Whatever happens, we'll face it together. We can take it. We're a pack of pretty powerful half-bloods, and Tartarus just pissed us off. We're gonna face-plant him hard, and still have time for a good summer."

She laughed, and that always made me smile. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me, sending electricity through my entire being.

"You're right. We can handle it." She said. I wished I had been able to believe those things I had said quite so easily, but I had my own doubts. Two deaths already. How many more would there be? Of course, as a demigod, you can't really expect to live very long, or very peacefully, but I had hoped for just one normal summer with my girl friend and my sister. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi, don't own any characters from the PJO or HoO series's. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for-**

**Casper's POV~**

That afternoon, we were summoned to the big house. By "we" I mean Biron, Ella, me, Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the seven. Nico and the roman praetor, Reyna, were also present. Chiron's face was creased with worry, his brown eyes anxious. He motioned us inside, and we all found seats in the cramped living room.

"I trust you all know the details of yesterday's attack?" We all nodded. "Good. It is my belief, that this attack was a warning of things to come." Piper went pale. Frank took Hazel's hand. Percy and Annabeth looked anxious. Even Leo put down his tools to listen fully.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked. "What's coming? Who was trying to warn us?"

"Tartarus, Hecate, and Echidna." Annabeth said suddenly. The air seemed to get cold at those names. "This is only the beginning."

"Precisely." Chiron looked even more tired. "More attacks will come to our camp. After that," He inclined his head to Hazel, Frank, and Reyna, the roman demigods. "Your camp. Then, with no more heroes to oppose them, they will crush Olympus."

"There's something we can do, right?" Leo said. "We took on Gaea, why not these losers? All we have to do is….um…. Piper, explain what we have to do."

"I don't know. I mean, obviously we have to get the helm of darkness back, but I don't think that will help against Echidna's monsters or Hecate's magic, or Tartarus."

Her words made something click in my mind. "Maybe it will." At the puzzled looks on the other half-bloods faces, I explained. "The helm is this big crown of mystical magic and powerful deathy mumbo jumbo, right?"

"Yes." Nico looked a little miffed at my description, but didn't say anything.

"Then couldn't we use it to send Tartarus back to, um, Tartarus? Would it be powerful enough to destroy him?" The others looked excited now too, even Nico, which was a rarity.

"It would be! But we would have to get it away from him first." We all deflated a little.

"I do not think that that will be a problem much longer." We all jumped. Standing in the doorway was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her red hair was uncombed and her jeans were covered in marker doodles.

"Rachel!" Chiron said. "We didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry. Should have knocked. But I had to talk to you guys. I had a vision."

"What was it?" Annabeth asked urgently, taking Percy's hand as if to reassure herself he was still there.

"I saw the camp. Monsters were attacking from all sides. You were completely outnumbered." Rachel looked like she was going to be sick. "You had to fall back, but one person was still fighting. They were….So powerful it was scary. But- I couldn't see who it was."

"Like, good scary, or like, bad scary? They were fighting for us so…?"

"I mean scary scary." Rachel said. "Good but… terrifying." I glanced around the group. Everyone was pale and nervous. We glanced around at each other, sizing each other up. From the way Rachel talked, she had seen who it was, but didn't want to say for some reason, which meant it was one of us. Shivers went up my spine. I looked to either side to be sure that Ella and Biron were still there, by my side.

"We just have to keep going, right?" Percy said, forcing his usual cheery tone. "Nothing we can do until it happens. What choice do we have but fight?" A couple of people nodded.

"Yes. I should go see if I can have any more visions that might be helpful." Rachel said. Chiron nodded and sent us all off on our individual missions. Biron went to rally any children of Hecate that weren't injured from the explosions, to see if they could strengthen the barrier. Leo went to help his siblings make as many weapons as they could. Percy went to IM Tyson about this news, and I went to the lake to warn the naiads of the coming danger. Ella went to the woods to do the same, and the others scattered as well.

By dinner, we were all exhausted. Leo's shirt was peppered with smoking holes, and Annabeth looked like she had just walked through a hurricane. I shoveled food in my mouth, not really tasting it, and bid the others goodnight. I fell asleep as soon as I collapsed on my bed, still fully dressed.

**Sorry not much happened in this chapter, I've been SUPER busy of late.**


End file.
